You Hurt Me
by NecroLurker
Summary: Marceline has bullied Bonnibel ever since she started school. To the rest of the world, Marceline's actions seemed to be fuelled by resentment, however does the raven haired girl have other motives...? Bubbline. Highschool AU. Rated M for a reason. (Contains abuse) On Hiatus for now.
1. Black and Pink

Bonnibel fell to the ground in a heap. The schoolbooks she'd been carrying, now scattered across the hallway floor. She clutched her bruised cheek in her palm as she forced back tears. Crying would only provoke her even more. Standing above her was Marceline Abadeer, her tormentor, clad in a red open shirt with a black vest underneath and a pair of black jeans, cackling like a witch as she and her friends revelled in Bonnibel's pain.

A single teardrop. It hit the floor with such an insignificant silence that no one should have known it even existed. But like an eagle searching for prey, Marceline Abadeer's red eyes detected the droplet and refocused her attention to the pink haired girl she'd just punched.

"Aww… what's wrong?" the older girl asked sarcastically, her messy jet black hair falling over her shoulders as she knelt down. "Is poor Little-Miss-Perfect crying because I gave her a little tap on the cheek?"

Bonnibel could only sniff in response. She was alone in the hallways with these 'thugs'. It was well after school hours and she was just about to return home from supervising the study group in the library. Most of the teachers had gone home by now and they were the only students in the whole school left. No one was going to save her.

"If you think that hurt" The raven haired girl smirked "then wait till you feel _this_!"

The younger girl gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her side as Marceline buried her foot in her ribs.

"_That'll_ give ya something to cry about!"

Bonnibel lay there curled up in a ball sobbing as the four bullies laughed their way out of the school. She remained there on the floor as her hot tears began forming a small puddle near her head. A solid twenty minutes had passed before Bonnibel could stand again. She instinctively went to fixe her pink dress and purple cardigan, before eventually picking up her scattered books and placing them in her schoolbag. Bonnibel brushed her dyed pink hair away from her eyes and composed herself. She couldn't let anyone see her like this.

As she passed the school's trophy shelf, she stopped to look at her reflection in the polished glass. Upon seeing her reflection, she quickly grabbed a tissue from her bag and attempted to clean up her tear-stained cheeks. She fixed her messed up hair and began to walk out the school gates, leaving no any the wiser as to what had taken place less than half an hour ago.

* * *

><p>Ever since Bonnibel had started school at Pendleton High, a pale girl known as Marceline Abadeer decided to make Bonnibel her target the second she laid eyes on her. Marceline was a whole year older than Bonnibel, however they were in the same class since Marceline had gotten held back a year due to poor test results and… unruly behaviour. The dark haired girl, for reasons unknown, had made it her mission to make Bonnibel's life a living hell.<p>

With the help of her bandmates Bongo, Guy and Kiela, the raven haired girl was doing a fine job. Every week, seemingly at random, the four students would wait until after school hours when Bonnibel had finished her shift in the school library. Once they spotted her they would always attack. Because it was completely random, the pink haired girl lived constantly in fear of the four bullies. It wasn't the fear of getting beaten up that terrified the poor girl. It was the fear of the unknown. And Marceline Abadeer was completely aware of this fact.

During classes, if Bonnibel were ever to glance in Marceline's general direction, there would always be a glint of malice in her demonic red eyes as she grinned evilly whilst staring right back at her. And every time Bonnibel caught her eye, her blood would freeze over with fear.

Bonnibel was a good student. Top in all of her classes and popular with every student in her year. Except of course with Marceline and her little group of thugs. No one, not even Marceline's bandmates could understand why the pale girl resented her so much. A few times, Bonnibel had tried to make peace with them. And each time she was met with a punch to the face and sometimes a kick to the stomach. The threats of detentions and suspension from teachers didn't stop them either. In fact it only aggravated them even more.

The pink girl was in a hell known as Pendleton High. And its shepherd of fire was known as Marceline Abadeer.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching her home, Bonnibel ran straight up to her room and cried into her pink pillow. A common side-effect of Marceline's abuse; was a river of tears that ran down her cheeks as she smashed her face into a pillow and cried for hours on end. As Bonnibel continued with her weekly crying episode, she heard a gentle knock on her bedroom door. As she looked up from her pillow, the pink girl saw a short man with grey and red hair walk into her room.<p>

"It happened again, didn't it?"

The young girl nodded weakly in reply. The older man sighed with annoyance.

"And the teachers? They don't do _anything?"_

"Nope…" the pink girl rasped her throat now raw from the crying. "They can't…"

The short man slammed his fist angrily on the bed and stood up.

"Don't worry about it. It'll all be over soon enough."

Bonnibel raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean…?"

"I'm going to make a call."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry about all this! It's just sort of an idea that popped into my head one day and I felt like writing it down.<strong>

**However to those who are reading my other fic "When I Knew", worry not! I haven't abandoned that story. This is just going to be a side project as When I Knew is still going to be my top priority! I just felt like giving a slightly darker alternative take on the whole Bubbline fandom (Not that I'm saying W.I.K isn't gonna get dark! Whoops! possible spoiler...?)**

**Anyway leave your reviews and I might continue this story based on the feedback.**


	2. Shadow of Pain

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual assault at the end and may make some readers feel uncomfortable**

**If anything of this nature is too uncomfortable or too traumatic for you to read, I would advise you to EXIT THE STORY**

* * *

><p>Marceline sat lazily on wall taking a puff from a freshly lit cigarette causing the tip to glow orange, before throwing down it to the wet pavement. She eyed her bandmates as they gathered around the wall. Keila climbing up to sit next to her whilst Guy leant against the wall and Bongo just simply stood there with his hands in his pockets wearing a very gruff expression.<p>

"Marceline, the guys and myself have been talking" began Keila. Marceline stared at her friend with an eyebrow raised. Her red eyes glowing with curiosity. "We've decided that we don't want to pick on Bubblegum anymore."

Marceline leapt off the wall and spun around to face her bandmates. Her red eyes burning directly into their souls. Her long black hair seemingly came alive as she roared at them.

"What?! What the hell do you mean you 'don't want to pick on Bubblegum anymore'?" she fumed. "Explain yourselves!" she hissed at them.

There may have been three of them and only one of her, but Marceline could be vicious in a fight and truly terrifying if she wanted to be.

"We… It's just…" Guy tried.

"Look Marcy, don't get us wrong. It was fun at first; I mean no one can deny we were all getting a kick out of it. But now it feels like we're actually _damaging_ the poor girl." Bongo interjected.

"_Poor girl?"_

"Marceline, we're making her life hell! She might kill herself!" Kiela shouted.

The raven haired girl suddenly regained her composure. Her calmness was eerie. It spread unease throughout the three friends.

"Ah… I know what's going on now…" the red eyed girl grinned. "So are you guys gonna tell me what's _really_ going on or do I have to go through the bore of stating the obvious?"

Guy sighed. "Our parents all got a call from the school. They have proof now of what we've been doing. CCTV and all that shit." He scratched his chin before continuing "If we get caught again or if Bubblegum so much as reports us, we're getting _expelled_ Marceline."

"I thought as much" the raven haired girl mumbled.

"The other stuff is true though. I really do think it's time we stopped harassing her. I mean if we actually think about it, she's done _nothing_ to deserve it." Keila murmured.

"Yeah, K's got a point. Why _do_ you give her such a hard time?" Bongo piped up.

"Look if you guys don't want to bother her anymore, then that's fine with me. But I'm not gonna be scared off so easily."

"But Marcy! You could get expelled!" Keila cried.

"Only if I'm caught." The raven haired girl smirked.

"And how're you gonna pull _that_ off?!"

The dark haired girl didn't say anything for a while. But then broke the silence with a malicious grin.

"I'm going to do something so horrible to her, she'll be too ashamed to report it." She smiled evilly, her dark bangs casting shadows on her facing, bringing out the demonic red orbs on her face and making them glow.

* * *

><p><strong>*A few days later*<strong>

Later that week Bonnibel strolled happily into school. She'd almost made through a whole other week and there was still no sign of Marceline Abadeer and her friends. She hadn't asked Peppermint how he'd gotten the video footage from the CCTV cameras in the school, but today she didn't care. She was free. She was finally free from that demon that followed her around like an abusive shadow.

She sat with her best friend Lady who happened to be sitting next to her boyfriend Jake. About two years ago, Jake would've been the exact type of person who would be in Marceline's little posse. Going around, harassing students, beating people up, just being straight-up intimidating. However the day he met Lady, the blonde haired boy's stone cold heart turned to mush. He went from being the most terrifying and ruthless boy in school, to one of the softest, most kind hearted people on the planet. And all because of a blonde Korean girl with technicoloured highlights in her hair.

"So how's your project going for science?" Lady inquired as they waited for their business teacher to arrive.

"Oh, I already finished it ages ago. Although every now and again I like to come back to it and make an adjustment or two." Bonnibel replied.

"Heh. I haven't started mine yet."

"Jake you never really focus on _anything_, do you?"

"Wha…?" he responded dozily as if waking up from a deep sleep.

"Well he focuses on me!" replied Lady, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

The large boy, who was built like a bulldog purred at the kiss and rested his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, as he once again fell asleep.

Just as Lady and Bonnibel thought they were free to do 'girl-talk', Jake's hyperactive younger brother Finn came charging to the table.

"Holycrapholycrapholycrap, am I late?! I overslept; did I make it on time?! Is Jake asleep? Lucky bastard. Oh hi Bubblegum! By the way do any of you have the time? I need to know if I'm late! Has anybody seen my watch?!"

"Finn" Bonnibel began coolly. "You're not late. The first bell hasn't even rung ye-"

Before the pink haired girl could finish, the first bell of the school day went off.

"Ok well, you _would've_ been late if you only just arrived _now_." She finished.

The young blonde fell into his seat and threw his head back; eyes pointed at the ceiling and let out a huge huff of air. He held out his arm and dropped his green bag onto the carpeted floor and kicked it under the table as it landed with a thud.

"So, what's going on with you lot?" He asked as he readjusted his white beanie. "Has Marceline been giving you any trouble…?" he asked with some concern in his voice.

"Nope!" she exclaimed cheerily. "I guess whatever Peppermint did, worked."

As she said this, three dark figures began approaching her. Bonnibel swallowed. They were Marceline's bandmates. But what made her feel even more uneasy was the fact that one of them began talking to her.

"Listen Bubblegum, the lads and myself have had a talk with Marceline and… well, we've kind of decided that enough is enough." Keila announced.

"W-what are you talking about?" questioned Bonnibel

"We mean we're gonna stop… _harassing_ you." She replied awkwardly. "We're actually really sorry about all of this, I – we just don't want there to be any bad-blood between us…"

Lady looked at Bonnibel, face failing to mask the fact that she was in awe that this moment was even happening.

"Anyway… we'll be off now."

The three students walked away from the pink girl, leaving her dumbfounded.

"I didn't really believe it at first, but I guess this pretty much confirms, that whatever Peppermint did, worked." Lady finally spoke.

Bonnibel appeared to coming to the same realisation herself. That apology from Marceline's bandmates pretty much proved that…

Bonnibel felt a smile creep up on her face as a warm rush of air swept through her body.

… it was finally over.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly. Bonnibel had noticed that Marceline was absent in all of her classes that day. Which probably explained why she wasn't there to apologise with her bandmates earlier that day, she thought. The pink girl waved goodbye to her friends as they went their own separate ways after the last bell of school went off. As she watched her friends walking home from the library window, the pink girl settled in for another two hour long shift supervising the school library.<p>

This wasn't how most students would've spent their Friday evenings as the majority would've regarded it as a waste of their precious free time, but to Bonnibel, it was greatly fulfilling. The sky gradually turned into a bright orange colour as the sun illuminated the clouds whilst it descended into the horizon. The library slowly emptied out as the young girl gradually started to nod off.

Bonnibel woke with a jolt. She shot up in her chair, appalled by the fact that she'd fallen asleep with on duty. However she couldn't completely knock herself down as she had been missing out on many nights of sleep by studying late. When she looked out of the window she saw it was twilight.

"_Shit."_ She thought to herself as she slammed the book in front of her shut.

The pink girl quickly packed away her belongings and walked briskly to the door of the library, sweeping away some of the pink locks from her face. She rubbed the remainder of sleep out of her eyes as she approached the library door, turned off the lights and proceeded to walk out of it. Or at least she would've done, if it weren't for that fact that it was locked.

Panic began to set in as she grabbed the door handle with both hands and rattled the knob furiously in a futile attempt to open the stubborn door.

The keys. She had the keys in her pocket she realised, as she fumbled around in her skirt pocket for the keys to the library door. Bonnibel's blood froze over as she realised that they weren't in her pockets.

"Hell~o, _Bonnibel_" A sinister voice chimed from behind one of the bookshelves.

"_No"_

Bonnibel spun around to see a tall shadowy figure stepping out of the darker corners of the library. It was almost impossible to make out the features of the other girl in the room, but Bonnibel knew who it was. After all. Only one person in the entire school had red eyes that burned like gates of hell.

"_Nononononono"_

Marceline flashed her an evil grin as she held the keys to the door up above her head. Tauntingly jingling them in the air, as she brushed back a single strand of her long black hair.

No. This wasn't fair. She was free from this. She was free from this hellish existence that Marceline Abadeer had created for her. This was all supposed to be over!

The older girl walked back into the darker corners of the library, the shadows completely obscuring her from view. Bonnibel didn't even think to turn that lights back on as she ran after the pale demon that continued to torture her life. She wasn't going anywhere without those keys. As the younger girl ran past a series of bookshelves she suddenly felt a hand shoot out from the darkness and grab her by the wrist, pulling her into the shadows.

Marceline grabbed Bonnibel by the collar of her pink blouse as she slammed her into a book shelf, sending several books tumbling to the ground. Bonnibel struggled as the older girl pressed her forearm into her throat, suffocating her. Marceline ignored the kicks and the scratches as she pressed harder against the young girl's throat.

"Well, looks like I've finally got you all to myself now, haven't I?" Marceline taunted.

"Mar-Marceline… p-please s-s-stop!" Bonnibel rasped as her face turned red and her eyes became wet.

Marceline's red eyes glowed in the darkness as she grinned maniacally. Her free hand trailing down.

"W-what are you doing?! S-stop it! Stop!" Bonnibel shrieked "Please… no! No! NO!"

Throughout the dark hallways of the deserted school, a blood curdling shriek echoed throughout the classrooms and corridors. Nobody was there to hear the screams.

* * *

><p><strong>They say the mind can take us to a dark place, but can <em>we<em> take the mind to a darker place?**

**And thus, the side project continues. Remember, this is rated M for a reason. **

**Leave your reviews. Any and all criticism is welcome.**


End file.
